


Foolish

by SheKissesTurians



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: C-Sec, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Original Character(s), Turians, Writing Prompt, turian oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheKissesTurians/pseuds/SheKissesTurians
Summary: Writing prompt #42 Foolish for @bronzeageloveSome fluff with Therron and Lula <3





	Foolish

Lula glanced up from her desk for the umpteenth time that day. Therron had been hovering around C-Sec’s lobby constantly today and once again he was at it. The whole behavior was rather out of character for him. Usually he was off in the back micromanaging everyone or running his men through training scenarios while they didn’t have any calls. Today though, it seemed his attention was firmly situated on C-Sec’s front entrance and for the life of her, Lula could not figure out why.

She watched as he looked up from his omnitool, and for a brief moment their eyes met before Therron glanced away with the quick flick of his mandibles. 

She shook her head with a smile. It was beyond her to why he was behaving as such. Every time Therron was near he appeared on edge, mandibles constantly fidgeting as they would when he became particularly stressed. Lula turned her attention back to the computer screen in front of her, making sure her reports for the day were filed properly into the data frame before clocking out of the system. Perhaps Therron had received some particularly stressful news.

As soon as the shift ended, Therron was at the front desk awaiting Lula’s attention. From the corner of her eye, she could see one of her coworkers glaring in her direction. Still Lula was being accused of special treatment since she was dating the Commander. It was such a baseless claim that didn’t warrant acknowledgement. They obviously didn’t know Therron, and they didn’t know her.

He was a turian who lived by the rules. If anything, he held her to a higher standard than any of them now. Truthfully, their relationship added some pressure when it came to her work performance. Not only would she have to hear about it during monthly reviews, but she would also have to hear about it in her private life. This usually occurred when they were both sharing a bed. Therron would bring it up because he cared, Lula knew that, he wanted to help her if she needed it. So it was a sweet gesture, but annoying nonetheless. Their discussions did cause her performance to improve, if Therron knew anything it was how to be efficient, but damn how she wished her co-workers knew so they would get off her back.

Therron’s expression lifted with a hum of appreciation as Lula walked out from behind the front counter. She flashed him a smile as she approached. It was not until she was standing directly in front of him that she noticed the large, white bag he was holding firmly behind his back.

“Has everything been alright today?” Lula looked up to him, dismissing the bag and giving Therron her undivided attention. The most pressing concern in the moment was making sure he was okay. The anxiety she was seeing in him today was concerning.

“You’ve seemed stressed.”

Immediately, Therron’s brow plates raised in surprise with a light keen to his subvocals.

“I’ve just been looking forward to us getting off work is all.” Therron exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself.

Lula didn’t buy it for a second. He was hiding something from her.

Clearing his throat, Therron continued while pulling the white bag from behind his back, presenting it her, “This is for you.”

“Oh!” Lula blinked with genuine surprise. The bag felt heavy in her hands. She couldn’t begin to imagine what was in it.

Therron’s mandibles lifted pleasantly into a satisfied smile as he watched her examine the gift.

“Open it.” He egged her on.

Lula carefully opened the bag, shifting through some gold packing paper, to see the fabric of a black dress inside. The material was incredibly soft, it had to be some sort of silk. She couldn’t think of any other material that would feel or look this way.

“It’s beautiful.” Her voice stayed soft as she glanced back up to Therron. At their proximity, she could hear the soft purr of subvocals that were only meant for her. As Therron tilted her chin up with a single talon, a soft smile touched Lula’s lips. This was all so unexpected, but it was welcome. If they weren’t in the middle of C-Sec’s lobby surrounded by their co-workers, she would have kissed him. The last thing she wanted to do however, was rub their relationship in anyone’s face.

“Go change.” The brush of his thumb gently caressed her cheek, “This is a two-part gift.”

Lula raised her brow, searching his gaze for any hint of what the second part could be, but Therron gave away nothing.

“And don’t worry,” he continued as if reading her very thoughts. “I have Atalanta taken care of."

“Spirits.” Her smile broadened, causing Therron to softly chuckle at the use of a phrase she’d picked up from him. Lula grew speechless—with Therron, everything was always such a surprise.

“Go change.” Therron brought Lula back out of her dumbstruck trance with a grin and said, “I will meet you at the garage.” With that, they parted.

Lula clutched the bag tightly in her hands, taking the moment to admire him as he walked away—shoulders back, head held high, posture pole-straight. She smiled and turned to head toward the restroom.

It was so baffling to her how he could maintain this constant stance of discipline. She loved it though, the air of strength he carried, and the perfect control he always assumed. It made it all more rewarding to see how he would come undone when they were alone. How his usually perfectly placed pitch of voice would falter, and how his normally calculated steps would become unsteady and clumsy.

Lula smoothed the dress down her legs before glancing back up into the mirror. If she were honest with herself this surprise was nice, but now more than anything she was looking forward to the activities that she was sure would follow whatever it was Therron had planned.

Taking out one pin after the next, her hair fell out of its pristine bun to cascade over her shoulders. She knew he preferred her hair down, so this would be her little gift to him. Sure enough, when she walked into the garage, Therron’s mandibles flared up into a lopsided grin while his eyes trailed from her hips to land firmly on her loose hair. He had changed outfits himself, now dressed in all black formal wear.

“Don’t you look handsome.” Lula couldn’t help but smile as she approached him. A deep rumbling purr sounded from his throat as he reached his hand out towards her, welcoming her into his space. She gently placed her hand into his gloved palm, allowing him to bring her close until her body pressed into his.

“You look better.” Therron’s vocals rolled as he leaned down to gently bush a mandible across her jawline. Her voice broke into a soft laugh as his hands trailed up to play with her hair. His covered talons lightly traced her scalp with gentle caresses.

“Are you sure you want to continue on with part two of the gift?” Lula locked her hands around his neck before pressing a lingering kiss onto his cheek.

“Of course!” He quickly straightened with a keen of his vocals, leaving Lula to gasp as she hung from his neck, feet hanging a foot or so off the ground. Immediately upon realizing his actions, Therron leaned back down. Lula released her hands from around his neck as soon as she felt her feet touch the floor. A nervous twitter fought in his throat and he flicked his mandibles ever so slightly while they firmly pressed to his jaw. Again, the nervousness Lula noticed earlier that day was evident; it was beginning to concern her.

“We should get going.” He cleared his throat. With two easy steps he was around her, heading for the passenger side door of his sky-car. Lula couldn’t help but frown as she followed him. At first she just figured it had something to do with work today, but now she wasn’t so sure. Nothing about him was relaxed. She could tell by the way he was holding back his subharmonics, as though there was some emotion or thought that he didn’t want her to hear.

Lula rounded the side of the vehicle as Therron opened the door. His posture was stiff, stiffer than usual and his mandibles were still pulled tightly to his jaw. As she walked up his gaze didn’t meet hers—he seemed lost in thought.

Therron quietly shut the door after Lula tucked her dress neatly under her legs. Her chest began to ache while she waited for him to enter the vehicle.  Lula couldn’t help but allow her thoughts to retrace the last couple days. Has something been going on? Had she overlooked a situation that she should have been privy to?

She shifted her stare over as the driver side door opened and Therron sat in the front seat. He silently fidgeted with his seatbelt before shutting the door. With the simple press of a button, the sky-car engine ignited sending a pleasant hum into the air. Lula looked back ahead as the vehicle pulled out of C-Sec’s garage. She hated herself for stressing about his behavior so deeply. He had planned a date night for them and now she couldn’t get out of her own head.

At the touch of gloved talons against the palm of her hand, Lula looked over to Therron. His three fingers curled around her hand in her lap so tightly she could feel the tension radiating off his body.

“I’ve been thinking about this long and hard,” he began, eyes focused on the traffic of sky-cars around them, “It’s been a difficult decision, but I think it’s best.” Therron’s subvocals thrummed deeply in his chest, still guarded and strained. He was choosing his words carefully; Lula could see it. His gaze was sharp and calculating, much like when he spoke to criminals.

Her attention quickly turned towards the roadway. Something was wrong. This wasn’t in her head. Lula felt as though she was sinking further and further into her seat. Closing her hand around his, her grip sharply tightened as though at any moment he would pull away.

“I hope you understand.” He sighed, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Lula’s fears left her lips before she could think them through, “Are you breaking up with me?” She gasped as though there was not enough air in the sky-car for the two of them to breathe.

“What!?” Therron’s head snapped towards her and the vehicle jerked to the left and down, straight into oncoming traffic. Lula’s head fell into Therron’s shoulder at the abrupt swerve, eliciting a surprised scream.

“Therron!” She shrieked as another sky-car came racing towards them.  Instinctively she reached out to grab the steering wheel, but Therron’s arm pushed her hands away as he yanked the car to the left back down through the level of traffic. Lula clung to his arm while he abruptly spun the vehicle around. His voice sung a litany of curses until they were settled off to the side of traffic and out of the sky-lane. They slid to a halt next to the side of a building in one fluid motion before the breaks caught them and jerked the vehicle into a complete stop.

Both of them panted heavily in the silence of the car. Lula felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her as images of the disaster that could have been vibrantly flashed through her vision.

“W-What…” Therron’s subvocals cracked while he visibly tried to calm his heaving breaths that were racing from the sudden rush of adrenaline, “Wh-why would you say that?” His gaze held focus through the windshield for a few moments, almost as though to confirm they were out of any danger before he briskly turned towards her. His sudden moment forced Lula to sit up, scooting away from him and back into her seat. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. His mandibles hung slack as his subvocals raged on with such a high keen Lula was lucky to even hear what he’d said.

“What do you mean _why_?” Her brow furrowed to a point on her forehead, “Where have you been all day? You’ve been acting so strange, and then you pulled away and are hiding your vocals, what am I supposed to think?” Lula threw her hands out in front of herself with exasperation.

“Not that!” a deep whine broke his voice, “Spirits, not that!”

“Then what _is_ going on?”

“Valentine’s Day!” His keen finally broke.

“What?” Lula’s voice fell into a soft tone. Her lips hung parted while all the stress in her body rolled away with his explanation.

“I told you, I have never done anything like this before. I don’t have anything like this in my culture.” The anxious twitch returned to his mandibles, “I’m sorry, c-can we start over? Is that possible?”

Lula stared silently as Therron continued to ramble on. He was right, it _was_ Valentine’s Day. She had completely forgotten.

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone with a surprise. Surprises are stressful. I told Hughes that!” His mandibles flared while his brow plates furrowed with anxiety.

“Hughes?” Lula finally found her voice again.

“Yes,” Therron nodded, “He told me about Valentine’s Day, how it’s an important courting ritual. I haven’t ruined everything, have I?” He was rambling now. Lula could now see he was nervous all along. That was why he appeared to be so anxious all day! Therron thought if he did not properly court her, that he would lose her.

She was going to kill Hughes.

Before Lula could let her irritation get the best of her, she needed to handle the sulking turian before her. His subvocals were twittering with nerves, fringe subtly rising and falling. She had never seen him in such a state before, never seen him so upset. It was as though he was calling to her, asking her not to leave—it broke her heart.

“No, Therron, no..” She reached forward, taking his face gently in her hands.  Her thumbs massaged down the ridges of his mandibles, hoping the contact would relax his racing thoughts. “You haven’t ruined anything.” She pulled his head towards her until their foreheads touched, “I didn’t even know today was Valentine’s Day.”

A surprised rumble replaced Therron’s pleading vocals, “You didn’t?”

“I don’t know what Hughes told you,” She continued to massage the sides of his face while they leaned against one another, “but Valentine’s Day is really not that important. The success of human relationships definitely does not depend on it.”

“What?” His vocals lowered into an agitated growl. She could see it in his eyes as he lifted his head from hers, _he_ was going to kill Hughes.

Lula leaned back and unbuckled her seatbelt before crawling over into Therron’s lap. He gratefully opened his arms, welcoming her presence while the growl in his chest continued to rage on.

“Lu, please know this sound is not towards you.” His arms enveloped her before his face tucked into her neck. Her legs hung over the side of his lap while he held her.

“I know.” She chuckled, while his strong embrace pressed her into his chest, “Don’t worry, I am feeling the same way too.”

Therron nuzzled his face into the side of hers, rubbing his mandible across her jaw. Lula could not deny how she loved when he kissed her like this. It sent a warmth into her chest and a heat to her cheeks.

“Spirits, I thought I had ruined everything.” The growl still hung heavy in his vocals, but his voice was softening. Lula could feel him further relax as he breathed in her scent. She couldn’t help but gently laugh, how could she have ever thought his feelings for her had diminished? Sitting in his arms now, feeling the way the pads of his talons kneaded into her hips with comfort and care, made her feel foolish for even entertaining such a thought.

“Definitely not,” She smiled, “even if you are a horrible driver.”

A short laugh raised his chest, “We are alive, are we not? I’d say that makes me the best driver.” His voice hummed into a purr.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Lula guided Therron’s face down to hers until her lips were firmly pressed against his mouth plates. His eyes closed at the sensation, deepening the kiss while he breathed her in.

“Don’t lie,” Therron kept his mouth plates in contact with her, “you’re impressed.” He nipped at her lips gently as they curved up into a smile.

“I’m impressed you tried so hard for me.” Her fingers drifted up his neck to the tender spot behind his fringe.

“Of course I would.” Therron’s fringe flared up at her touch. He gently shifted her so he feet now rest on either side of him before leaning her back against the steering wheel. The lowered rumble of his voice filled the car like a deep bass. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed,” his mouth trailed to nip at her neck, forcing Lula’s to tighten her grip around his neck, “ but I would do anything for you.”

Lula took hold of his mandibles, pulling his face back up to hers so she could place firm kisses down the bridge of his nose to his mouth. His purr intensified while the pads of his talons kneaded her lower back.

She loved this turian.

That was all her mind could communicate with her as she slipped her tongue between his mouth plates, deepening their kiss. His taste was everything she desired. Truly the last thing that she wanted from him in this moment was to separate.

“Even postpone the surprise?” She opted for a breathless question while her lips trailed up a mandible.

He chuckled deeply and said, “It’s a really good surprise.” His gaze reconnected with hers.

He was denying sex, now her interest was piqued. “What is it?”

“Tickets to see Fenora.” Therron’s mandibles raised up into a proud smile.

“How?” Lula’s eyes widened at his confession. Fenora was a galaxy-renowned singer. Tickets were always sold out months in advance.

“I have my ways.” His fringe lifted proudly with the pleased trill of his voice.

“Therron, please don’t tell me you paid full price.” Lula sighed but he was back to ignoring her, his mouth nipping and licking at her bare neck “Therron!”  she worked to push him away with a laugh, “You are going to leave marks!” Lula finally managed to pry him away from her neck as he snuck in one last nip that pulled at her skin.

She could tell from the way her skin felt swollen and the way he was eyeing her neck with a heated gaze that he indeed left marks tracing down to her collar bone.

 Lula sighed, bringing up a single hand to rub her neck hoping maybe the red marks would dissipate before they got to their destination.

“It’s such a waste,” she breathed, smiling.

“Well, you are smiling.” Therron traced the pad of his thumb over her lips, “I’d say it was worth it. I’m sorry I made you afraid. “

“I was being a fool, it’s not your fault.” She dismissed him with the wave of her hand before shifting carefully back over to her seat next to him.

“No, you’re foolish Lula, but never a fool.” Therron watched her, eyes soft. He was admiring her, appreciating her for all that she was.

“Same goes to you.” Lula reached over, recapturing his hand in her own.

A deep laugh lifted Therron’s mandibles, showing off his rows of sharp teeth. “I think I can debate that.” His vocals hummed pleasantly just before Lula rolled her eyes to the side with the shake of her head.

“Just stop.” She couldn’t help but smile as he took a moment to brush her loose hair behind her ear with a single talon. Her hand kept a tight hold on his as he started the sky-car, easing them back into the passing traffic. Lula knew she was a fool, to have jumped to such a dramatic conclusion that nearly got them killed. He cared deeply, and he always showed it. At least they could be fools together, both overreacting for all the right reasons.

She couldn’t ask for anything else.


End file.
